The goal of this study is to estimate the rate of progression to threshold retinopathy of prematurity (ROP) in infants breathing room air whose oxygen saturation values are too high to be eligible for supplemental therapeutic oxygen vs. oxygen for treatment of prethreshold retinopathy of prematurity (STOP-ROP). We are still enrolling subjects, with the anticipated completion date of September 30, 1998.